


Bloodlines

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But the bite in the film also isn't consensual sooo, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Irish Lena Luthor, Knotting, Lena takes a knot for the first time, Let's just tag it dub con to be on the safe side, Lycan Kara Danvers, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Lena Luthor, Outdoor Sex, Smut, There's a nonconsensual claim bite in this so be forewarned, Vampire Lena Luthor, Violence in keeping with canon Underworld, Werewolf Kara Danvers, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: For centuries a secret war has been waged in the shadows between vampires and werewolves. Desperate for an advantage, Lex pursues a way to unlock the ancient vampire race from the prison of darkness while Lena tries to bridge the gap between the races with talks of peace. Their plots go awry when Lena gets captured by a pack of werewolves and one of them claims her against her will.Based on Underworld. Vampire Lena and Lycan Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 53
Kudos: 795





	Bloodlines

Lena could hear the soft tinkling of a pair of keys slotting into a door, followed at a delay by the sound of scuffing boots on hardwood. The thick blindfold over her eyes prevented her from seeing, and heavy silver chains restricted her movements, so she depended on hearing and scent to know her surroundings. She listened and waited until she heard a low growl in front of her. It was a rumble of clear warning, and Lena’s skin prickled sensitively as other growls joined in to intimidate her. 

Being a lone vampire in a den filled with lycan was daunting enough, but to make matters worse, her limbs were numb from hours of sitting in her restraints. She wondered if the lycans planned to weaken her until she couldn’t put up a fight, or if this was all part of a plot against her brother, Lex.

Before dusk, Lena had been at his residence outside of the city for a summit of clan who had the same goals. Their kind had been at endless war against the lycans, and Lex’s philosophy was that it required a swift and immediate finish.

Lex had spoken of an ancient book of knowledge he hoped to find, which would reveal how vampires might emerge from the dark and walk in daylight again. His talk served a twofold purpose, because obtaining that book was part of his plan to lead the clans in vanquishing the lycan threat once and for all. It would even the playing field between them.

Lena had always advocated for peaceful relations, for the clan to stick to their own and not engage with the wolves – but she had little choice about it now.

After the summit, she had been on her way home, and the lycans had driven her off the road. The impact threw her, and all she could recall was the bludgeoning force of the lycans’ weapons, the heaviness of the chains that bound her, and none of the details of where or how far they traveled.

At least she was conscious and alert now, and able to focus on the threatening snarls and snorts, along with the noise of the crackling fireplace in front of her. 

The scents of beta wolves were strong in the large room, so there must have been a lot of them present. It wasn’t like the wolves to spare a vampire, although the silver that burned into Lena’s skin was a constant reminder that they could just kill her at the slightest provocation.

Lena firmed her jaw and kept her mouth shut, even when she sensed one of them approaching her. Fear prickled up her spine when a paw touched her face, then changed into a human hand while caressing her.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” came a deep voice from somewhere near the fireplace. “If she wasn’t a she-demon, I would keep her. She has hips that are perfect for bearing pups.”

“Don’t call them pups,” snapped another, quieter voice that belonged to a pacing pair of feet. “They’re still children, still human, unlike her."

Lena stiffened at the talk of her, and at the thought of being kept by a dog – then her better sense failed her.

“They’re mongrels, just like you,” She hissed, and she would have said more, except the hand on her face gripped her more fiercely in warning.

Her outspokenness brought all of the lycan closer, and she could feel the heat off their skin as they encroached. 

The one with the deep baritone voice came nearer and lifted a hand to touch her, getting a rough grip on her hair so he could force her face in any direction he wanted.

“Say that again,” He demanded, and Lena knew it was just a way to excuse his actions, because he wanted to get physical with her.

If Lena cursed him, she would no doubt find herself in even worse conditions, but her temper was always the devil of her. 

“You’re a disgusting animal,” Lena affirmed and she felt the swish as he raised his hand to swing at her face.

Except another beta wolf stayed his arm.

“Stop,” the stern beta insisted. “Wait for everyone to arrive and discuss how best to deal with her.”

“Oh, we’re sending her back to her kin as ash.” 

The voice came from the door, and Lena recognized it as belonging to one of the Lycan leaders, Non.

“Why would we do that, when all along she’s preached tolerance?” asked another, softer voice - one that Lena was hearing for the first time, although she briefly wondered if it belonged to the first lycan who had touched her.

It was strange, because from scent alone she could tell this wolf was an alpha, but she conducted herself much differently as she stood between Lena and Non. This alpha seemed to be nervous—less assured than even the betas in the room. 

“She’s a Luthor,” Non announced and prowled forward to assert his control over the situation. “We must send a message to her elders, that so long as they wage war with us, we will be merciless."

Lena heard the scraping sound of metal against wood.

“Heat the stake in the fire,” Non dictated, and Lena listened as they carried out his instructions. “We will give her a good, clean death.”

The prospect of feeling a stake lodge in her chest made Lena struggle in her chains, despite her assumption all along that it would be inevitable that something would happen to her in this helpless position. She heard an alpha growl at her side and braced herself for any indignities she might suffer before her death. 

It didn’t surprise her when the alpha grabbed her in a way that felt intimate in such a packed room—but what did surprise her was that the alpha’s hands didn’t roam or take liberties.

Lena flinched as a mouth latched onto her throat. She hated that she actually whimpered out loud from it. 

The alpha sucked her neck and broke her skin with a rough, fierce bite, and she gasped from the potency of the pheromones she could suddenly smell. She realized that this alpha intended to mate with her, and even more shocking was how her own body responded so receptively to it. 

Lena had slept with a fair number of people in her time, but to experience a wolf’s bite was unlike any other erotic act, and she lacked control over how she whined in submission. 

It was a thrilling pain and the most pleasure she had ever known, and the chaos that came afterwards baffled her. She heard loud snarls of anger, and Non’s outraged voice above the rest. “How dare you betray your own blood?”

One of the beta wolves rushed at the alpha, knocking her out of the way, and then another bludgeoned Lena. She fell, dazed but conscious, and the last sounds she heard were of the alpha’s panting breaths. “Leave her. She is mine now.”

That declaration stayed with Lena, along with a burning feeling of shame that a lycan had put its mark on her. She slumped forward with the disturbing thought that it would be the last thing that happened to her before she was obliterated. 

She rarely dreamt anymore, not for well over a century, and yet her mind was still active as she drifted in and out of awareness.

Lena felt a lycan hoist her onto its shoulder and shove her into the cramped space in a vehicle. After a short drive, a pair of betas tossed her into a ditch with brackish, shallow water at the bottom. She was by the sea and could hear the slow crash of waves against the shore—mother nature’s soothing, but deadly lullaby.

As a human girl, she had lived by the sea with her mother, and the smell of it clung in the fabric of her dresses. In summertime she had climbed rocks where the seals played and pretended to be a selkie. Lena tried not to go too deeply into her memories of her birthplace, Ireland, yet it seemed par for the course that she would think of it, because she was feeling more than ever on the brink of death. 

She relived several memories in her mind, but as always she encountered certain mental blocks. It was hard to recall her mother’s face, and what happened to her as a young woman when an unknown vampire had sired and abandoned her. If not for the Luthors, she would have been alone and terrified of herself, but Lionel Luthor had discovered and sheltered her.

Lena dug her black nails into the thick mud around her and then realized that moving would be impossible in her weakened condition, in spite of the ancient blood and power flowing through her veins. 

“Please,” Lena whispered into the shadows, and to her relief, the shadows answered her. 

“Lena,” came the voice of her terrified friend, Sam, and then Lena felt gentle hands lifting the blindfold from her face and hissing while unwrapping the chains from Lena’s body.

Sam gathered her up and held her while she gasped, experiencing tendrils of pain shooting through her skin now that the chains were removed.

Lena’s skin healed fast and her eyes adjusted to the pitch dark around them until she took notice of the figures lurking on the sand banks — vampires all around and armed to the teeth in their search for her. 

Even for one so exulted of her kind, Lena felt and smelled their judgment, just as salty as the misty sea water. She rose up in an instant, freeing herself from Sam’s comfort and ignored how they stared in blatant disgust at the breeding mark on her neck. 

“It’s not how it looks,” Lena informed them all with a clipped tone and her usual fierceness about her. “I was outnumbered, but the beast who did this discarded me. Though the bite does seem to be slower healing, I’m sure it will fade in a few days, and then I will personally hunt the monster who did this. I will kill her.” 

It sounded good to her own ears, and if not for a low chuckle from somewhere in the group, it might have been convincing to her audience.

“How fast your attitudes have changed now that one of the wolves has attacked you like a sheep,” Lex sang out and paraded through the crowd with enough aplomb to hide his unpredictable and chaotic personality. “I warned you not to be so soft with them.”

He approached and grasped Lena’s neck just below the bite, and her own followers rallied around with quiet hisses of disapproval.

“We might not all be in agreement as to the wolf issue, but after this incident if you continue to pursue an agenda of peace, you deserve what you get,” Lex declared.

From the corner of her eye, Lena could see that her ranks had in fact thinned, and that many who used to listen to her word on the matter were now siding with her brother. 

“I still believe tolerance is best, unless we are crossed,” Lena shouted so that all could hear her, then she pulled herself from Lex’s grip. “As for my own agenda, I meant what I said about catching the alpha who did this to me, and when I do, I will make her suffer.”

She didn’t want to argue with him anymore, so she strode off into the tall grasses with a mind to hunting the lycan who had claimed her. In the past, lycans had bitten vampires, but not like this – never with the intent to mate like they did with their omegas. 

It affected Lena, warmed her skin in a way she didn’t understand, and perversely aroused her cunt. It caused her to return home before even setting out on her hunt, and then it whittled away at her self-restraint until she broke down. She needed sexual satisfaction and considered her options: there was Sam, who she had gone to bed with so often that it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary to call on her, or Jack, whose loyalty and respect she never questioned.

There were others she might have called upon, if her body didn’t have such a conviction that it could only be soothed with the cock of her alpha. 

She sought the seclusion of her bedroom and pulled open a chest of drawers, locating the only hope she had of relief. It was a cock almost as natural as flesh, and she removed the tight, tattered leather she wore so that she could fill her cunt. 

Lena positioned herself with her legs wide open and slid the silicone into her opening. The inadequate pleasure made her buck hard in desperation, but never with any kind of satisfaction, not even after hours of trying.

She fell asleep with the cock inside of her, and the dreams Lena had were of an alpha stalking her and locking its teeth down on her neck. It confused her to be suffering from nightmares again, to be experiencing the sensation of the bite as if she could bleed like a mortal.

Her chest heaved when alpha pheromones clouded around her and she had a bizarre sense that this was how werewolves calmed their mates. She heard a quiet rumble from the corner of her room and looked up to see the alpha waiting for her attention.

The supernatural glow of the beast’s eyes was both mesmerizing and frightening, and she hissed in warning.

“How did you get in here?” Lena demanded, startled by the way her body responded to its proximity. Her cunt squeezed expectantly around the dildo still lodged inside her slick hole, and she grimaced at the fresh wave of warmth that settled in her abdomen. “What have you done to me?”

“I saved your life.” The alpha bit out and prowled closer, the shadows barely masking its beastly form. Sharp teeth and long claws glinted in the moonlight, and Lena noticed the curtain was drawn back. 

She would have flung the sheets off to lunge at the alpha if she wasn’t stuck in such a compromising position. Instead Lena curled her fingers into the sheet and pulled it over her slender form as she snapped in accusation, “You made me an abomination.”

The alpha snarled in warning. Waves of aggression dispersed through the air, potent and rich with sexual interest and a dominant energy that evoked a response from Lena.

She felt her skin prickle, and her inner walls secured tighter around the dildo, despite the deluge of slick that trickled from between her pussy lips. 

“I can feel you infecting me, your venom. Changing me to be one of your omegas.” Lena trembled from the rush of it, her desperation heightening with each passing second. She could feel the alpha’s thrall and bared her fangs as she grit out, “What do you want from me?”

The figure shifted in the shadows, shrinking in size as bones popped and joints changed until the alpha before her was no longer a beast, but a blonde woman with intense eyes and a muscular frame. “It’s what you want that brought me here,” She huffed and stepped closer with unwarranted confidence.

“The only thing I want is to destroy you,” Lena insisted, her free hand raised as if ready to strike out with her own razor sharp nails should the alpha get too close.

The alpha moved with more speed than Lena anticipated to wrench the sheet from the bed, exposing her stuffed and needy cunt. She would have closed her legs but something prevented her, and when the alpha growled out, “Continue,” Lena found she was powerless to stop herself.

With a steady hand, Lena plunged the dildo into her soaked slit and moaned in surprise at how good it suddenly felt with the alpha’s eyes on her. Dismayed by her antics, Lena experienced both disgust and desperation for more guidance as she opened her legs wider and saw the immense size of the alpha’s erection.

It strained towards her, the tip leaking viscous excitement, but the alpha stayed at the edge of the bed to observe Lena’s obedience with a quiet command. “Harder. Pretend I’m inside of you.”

Lena wanted to lash out, to scratch and bite and scream in the alpha’s face. She squared her jaw and glared with frosty eyes. “Over my cold, dead, vampiric body,” she spat with a fierce a hiss of anger. 

It irked her that as she looked up at the lycan for a length of time, she experienced a tingle of attraction and actually softened from it. Her cunt was excited and messy with arousal as she plunged the dildo deep inside at the alpha’s insistence. She intuitively knew the alpha was going to take care of her, that her wretched enemy wouldn’t lay a finger on her unless she asked. It was all there in the calming scents of the lycan. That confusing epiphany made her slam the silicone cock into herself much faster.

With her legs obscenely spread, she showed the alpha all of her and rubbed her clit with seductive moans pouring from her lips. She reached up to pinch and twist her nipples, writhing on the bed as alpha scents blanketed her skin.

“Is this just a game to you?” Lena grunted, determined to hold on to her rage, so as not to give the alpha any satisfaction. “Do you think you’re just a wolf playing with your prey before ripping it to shreds and sharing it with your pack?”

“My pack can’t touch you now, only I can,” The alpha explained, balling her hands as if the thought of another lycan touching Lena was troubling. She paced at the side of the bed, watching as Lena filled her cunt.

“You say that as if I’m supposed to find comfort in it,” Lena griped, though the slick smack of her hole being stretched was a distraction from the bitterness of her words. 

She put the anger she experienced to good use and fucked herself with far more force. The display seemed to captivate the lycan, because her eyes flashed as she stared at the wet and delicate place between Lena’s thighs taking such a pounding.

“You are,” The alpha responded, her possessive, dominant energy permeating the room as she spoke.

“Well, I don’t.” Lena sneered up at the alpha defiantly, even though her eyes darted back to the lycan’s cock. She imagined the warmth of it, the fulfilling ache it would create if it plunged inside her cunt. “I’ll never seek solace in the arms of a beast. I’ll end you before you ever lay a paw on me.”

The alpha growled in warning, deep and rough and disturbingly delicious. Lena felt herself react to it, like she was being put in her place, and she gasped at the way her eyes lowered momentarily in submission. She understood it as a demand to quicken her pace, to do as she was told, and some perverse part of her enjoyed how enthralled the lycan was at seeing her in this position. 

“You’re poison,” Lena insisted, her ragged breaths becoming more labored as she thrust the silicone so deep it hit her cervix. She clung to her rage, despite the way her body twisted and jerked, and glared at the lycan as she tried to hold off on the pleasure threatening to engulf her.

“You’re going to come.” The alpha asserted, leaning closer to get a good look at the way Lena’s cunt went into sudden intense spasm around the dildo.

Her limbs seized up from it, her back arched and she whined in mortification from the magnetism between them. She needed the alpha’s eyes on her, and when she pulled the thick silicone out, she was still shaking and panting with desire. 

Rather than prowl forward and take advantage of her, the alpha watched her sag on the bed and then disappeared – faster than a blur through the open window. 

Lena sprawled out, too fatigued to do more than close her eyes, and when she opened them again it was to daylight filtering through the curtains. 

She wondered if all that happened with the alpha had just been a nightmare, but the state of the bedroom hinted at the interactions being more than just a figment of her mind.

Throwing back the blankets, Lena stepped towards the first rays of morning with her hand outstretched and her eyes sealed shut. 

For some reason she felt drawn to the light and warmth, though when she dared to extend her fingertips again towards it, she expected a sizzle of pain. After dwelling so long in the darkness, it was peculiar to experience a pleasant heat again, to bask in the sunrise without fear. 

She put out her hand and pulled it back, experimenting nervously until she stood fully in front of the window and turned her face up into the sun. It both excited and startled her, and she wondered if the alpha’s bite had caused this oddity in her. 

Lena hissed when she finally opened her eyes. The blinding light burned the back of her retinas and she recoiled all at once and closed the curtain as she stumbled away from the window. She pressed her cold palms into her sockets and reeled as all of her senses betrayed her. The scent of leather and blood collided with the smell of her arousal, and she hurried to fix her bedsheets and pull on pants as quiet footsteps drew close to her bedroom.

The sound of her door creaking open was followed by Sam’s startled whisper as she crept into the room. “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask the same of you,” Lena challenged in return. She raised a haughty eyebrow and levelled her friend with a look, though her eyes were still blurry and stung from the exposure.

“Your brother stayed up most of the night persuading everyone to see this as a direct attack against us,” Sam explained in a rush, her eyes narrowing as she moved towards Lena to whisper. “He’s gearing them up with talks of war.”

“War,” Lena scoffed, her lip curling in scorn as she turned towards the window. She itched to pull back the curtain, to feel the sun's heat across her pale skin again. There was a whole world out there bathed in light instead of shrouded in darkness, and the last time she had experienced it, her heart was still beating. “When have we not been at war with the Lycans? This feud between us has trickled through the bloodlines from the very beginning and never stopped.”

“But it could,” Sam argued, with an intense stare that threatened to bore into the very depths of Lena’s mind. “With the right guidance.”

“Don’t start with me, I tried that and look where it got me.” Lena warned, the temperature in the room dropping with her cold tone. She absently touched her neck where the bite still remained, and resisted the urge to sink her nails into the skin to claw it off.

“Why are you here?” Lena snapped, deflecting from her own worry by subjecting Sam to the anger she harbored for the alpha. “You should be sleeping.”

Sam appeared unbothered by her outburst and moved closer to motion at Lena’s throat. “I was worried about you. The lycan’s bite isn’t healing.”

“I’m fine,” Lena insisted, though she pulled on a jacket to cover her neck and stalked towards the door. “Since you’re here, we might as well get to work.”

“On what, exactly?” Sam gave her a suspicious squint and followed Lena with her eyes.

“Figuring out which mutt dared to bite me in the first place,” Lena smartly stated as she rummaged around the room, half expecting to find lycan fur or claw marks embedded in the wall. “I plan to take its head.”

Sam’s silence lingered between them, heavy and tense until she finally uttered dryly, “You sound like Lex.”

Lena clenched her jaw and fought the rising wave of anger that burned through her belly and scorched through her veins. She was never this quick to enrage, or this eager to fight, and yet she felt the surge of her emotions threatening to take over.

“Are you going to help me or not?” She hissed, quelling her inner turmoil as best she could once she realized the bite was affecting her more with each passing minute.

Sam sighed in response, and Lena took it for the answer she wanted.

They worked together, searching the database of all the Lycans they encountered through the ages—most of which they had put down, except for the strongest. It was no secret that Non was the new pack leader ever since they had ended Astra. He had been recruiting new members with an aggressive persistence, but the new blood he brought into the pack were all inexperienced muscle. They didn’t match the blonde alpha that conducted herself with calculated restraint.

“What if we’re going about this wrong?” Sam asked when dusk had finally settled. She looked frenzied with her hands filled with stacks of pictures, her eyes wild as she scanned them all. “What if the lycan that bit you wasn’t initially part of Non’s pack?”

“What makes you think that?” Lena asked distractedly, and then squinted at a picture that Sam stuck under her nose.

“Astra had a twin sister, called Alura—”

“She’s dead,” Lena cut her off dryly and tossed the picture aside. “Lex used to brag about it every chance he got.”

Sam rolled her eyes and snatched the picture out of the air before it could flutter to the floor. “Well, according to this she had a daughter named Kara, and nobody ever found out what happened to her. Everyone just assumed she died in the attack.”

“Kara.” Lena repeated in a whisper. The name sent a shiver down her spine and her skin prickled with goosebumps as if her body knew quite intimately that this was the lycan who gave her the mating bite.

Sam stared at her intently and Lena nodded to confirm her suspicion. She spent the next few hours researching Kara, turning up public records of the alpha’s strange do-gooder efforts. It seemed outside of her private life as a creature of the night, Kara was as close to normal as a werewolf could get.

Lena reflected on that when Sam left, and while she cleaned herself up in a frigid ice bath that usually restored her clarity. It almost sent her into shock when she sank into the water, and she toed the handle on the hot tap as her teeth began to chatter. She half expected to feel her heart beat again, but it was silent and she still had the urge to feed. 

After her short bath, she laced herself into tight leather and grabbed her heavy coat and weapons. She had the nagging impression that Kara was calling to her, and that she could find the alpha if she just concentrated on following her new instincts. 

They led her to the forest, which was no surprise. Lena walked right through thick mud that squished underfoot and dirtied her boots. She cursed and hurried onward, knocking branches out of her path as a light rain began to fall. 

“Why couldn’t you just be a domesticated mutt,” Lena grumbled under her breath and raised her Beretta handgun when she heard a growl not far away. 

There was movement between the trees, too fast to locate, but enough for Lena to know she was being circled by more than one lycan. 

“You brought your friends.” Lena accused, whipping around to fire off a couple of warning shots into the darkness where branches rustled and twigs snapped underfoot.

She barely grazed the beast when another launched forward in full transformation, its snarling jaws snapping as she narrowly dodged its attack.

The lycan’s thick claws carved through the trunk of a tree, but it caught Lena with a backhand that sent her flying from the impact. She would have landed hard if Kara hadn’t sprang out of the shadows to catch her, the alpha’s eyes glowing as she snarled, “They’re not my friends.”

The sound of bones snapping rang in Lena’s ears and the overwhelming scent of aggression clouded her mind as she struggled onto her feet. Kara transformed before her eyes and let out a roar so loud Lena fought the urge to run off. The other lycans snarled back and then Kara lunged at them with enough power to drive them into the ground.

It took Lena a moment to come to her senses and grab her gun. The stench of the betas and their desperation to prove themselves was sickening. She raced after them through the forest, hissing under her breath at the absurdity of it all.

“Since when do Lycans fight their own?” She yelled at the tumbling beasts. One yelped as Kara slammed it into a tree, the trunk splitting from the force, and the other lashed out with a swipe that would have been deadly if Kara hadn’t moved in time.

Lena took the opportunity to shoot the closest one in the leg, and it howled in pain and snapped at her viciously with murderous intent until Kara grabbed it by the throat and swung it around to hit the other lycan. The other seemed tougher, and Kara fought it with such speed that Lena couldn’t get a clear shot.

The sound of teeth snapping and claws tearing into flesh would have terrified a human, but Lena was used to the brutality she had witnessed over the ages. She couldn’t explain the strange panic she felt as the betas worked in tandem to try and take down Kara, and it surprised her when she moved closer.

Lena watched how the beasts fought with brute strength and animal instinct and hissed as the pair tried to slash at Kara’s legs. The alpha was faster, and locked her jaw around one of the smaller lycan’s arms with a snarl. The bone crunched and the beta roared and wrenched itself free to sprint, broken and bloodied, through the darkness.

The remaining beta circled Kara, weakened but defiant, and shifted back to his human form to sneer at the alpha. “What kind of traitor chooses a vampire over their pack? Non was right. You’re weak.”

“And you’re expendable,” Kara snarled, shifting back to face off against him with fists instead of claws. “Why do you think he sent you and not one of the others? He doesn’t care if you die, Michael.”

The harsh truth must have bruised the beta’s ego because he swung a right hook that missed Kara, and the alpha struck him under the chin with the heel of her hand. 

“Go home,” Kara barked, but Michael staggered forward and the fight continued. He played dirty, extending his claws to embed them into Kara’s side with vindictive glee, and the alpha grabbed him by the arm and used her forehead to smack the bridge of his nose, breaking it with a resounding crack.

“That’s enough of that,” Lena coldly stated, and fired a round so close to Michael’s head that she blew part of his ear off. The beta took off with a snarl of agony and Lena trained her gun on Kara. “Don’t even think of coming closer, or I’ll make sure you never see the light of a new moon.”

Kara didn’t appear fazed by the threat, her ragged breaths spilling into the cold night as warm puffs of air. “No you won’t.” She muttered, her intense eyes trained on Lena as she clutched her hand to her side.

Lena knew she should end the lycan for claiming her, except her hand trembled when she went to squeeze the trigger and she clenched her teeth in anger as the alpha stepped closer.

“Stay where you are,” Lena warned, but Kara was quick as she rushed her, her hands scorching as she grabbed the gun from Lena’s hand to toss it into the night. 

“Are you hurt?” Kara asked, her warm breath cascading over Lena’s neck as she inspected the bite she had given her.

Lena gave a soft shake of her head and stared into Kara’s eyes. Her resolve waned until it was thinner than the sickle moon above the alpha’s head. She breathed heavier and went weak kneed as Kara reached out to hold her up. 

It would have been possible to lift a hand and swipe at Kara’s face, to shove her back or kick her in the groin, but Lena was suddenly calm. Her serene feelings had nothing to do with the alpha’s pheromones or the strong bond between them. Kara wasn’t exploiting that easy way of influencing her. It stunned her that she wanted to trust Kara after watching the lycan fight off its own kind.

“You bit me and it won’t heal,” Lena spat with far less animosity than planned. “You made me yours. You helped to capture me.” 

That little self-reminder brought back her fury and she let out a shriek as she shoved Kara away. 

Kara blocked her blows, countering each one with the blunt side of her arm. They moved beneath the trees, their fluid hand-to-hand combat more like a dance than a true battle. 

Lena retrieved her gun to put a much faster end to the conflict. 

“I don’t want to fight you,” Kara grunted and moved with quick feet to evade Lena’s bullets. “We share the same views, Lena. I don’t want war. That’s why I stopped Non’s pack from killing you, because you are my only hope for peace.”

“Oh, yeah, because claiming me against my will is a great way to extend a peace offering,” Lena accused and launched herself at Kara, this time with the intent to inflict injury. 

She punched Kara square in the jaw and knocked the alpha into the shadows, her glowing eyes the only sign the alpha was still standing. Kara snarled, but stayed in her human form as she stood her ground and blocked Lena’s uppercut to grab her by the collar of her jacket. 

“They would have staked you then and there if I didn’t!” Kara bit out, her frustration unfurling as a scent to curl around Lena’s senses and slow her down.

“You think what you did was any better?” Lena raged, baring her fangs as she kneed Kara in the stomach and broke free of her hold. “My brother is readying our coven for war this very second because of what you’ve done to me.” She seethed, her anger untamable as she grappled with Kara for dominance.

“Your brother is the reason you were captured,” The alpha asserted, and snared Lena by the arms, pinning her to the nearest tree when she faltered a fraction of a second.

“You’re wrong,” Lena spat, though deep within her she felt the horrible sensation of her worst fears manifesting. “He’d never—”

“Your movement was gaining too much traction,” Kara insisted, her hands dropping away from Lena’s arms as she tried to reason, “he needed a way to bring you back into his line of thinking, so he paid Non to take you. Except Non would never let you live after your coven killed Astra.”

If Lena’s heart was capable of breaking, it would have shattered within her chest. Pain and anger tangled into knots inside of her and she lashed out at Kara in denial. She battered her fists against the alpha’s chest and Kara grabbed for her hands. They struggled against one another, hissing and snarling until the tension between them brought them together in a rough meeting of mouths.

Kara kissed her like she had the right, and Lena scratched her nails into the back of the alpha’s neck and pulled her closer as she inhaled strong pheromones of attraction.

Lena tore the buttons on Kara’s shirt free and slipped the material from her shoulders. In return, Kara found the zip on the front of her jumpsuit and tugged it all the way down. They frantically scattered their clothes and pounced on each other. She pushed back against Kara with force, taking the upper hand a few times before the alpha growled and curbed her aggression with a scent that ruined her panties with arousal. 

Lena became more attuned to her own fragrance than ever before, so aware of the wet pool between her legs. 

“You claimed me, so go ahead and fuck me,” Lena breathed into Kara’s open mouth. She needed the distraction of sex to cope with Lex’s betrayal and all of the raw emotions that came with it. Her sensitive, vulnerable soul was the last part of herself that she wanted to share with Kara, so she compensated by being extra rough and demanding.

Drinking the blood of a lycan would kill a vampire. Even touching it would sear Lena’s skin, but she kissed Kara’s neck and sucked until the temptation to bite was irresistible. She licked at Kara’s mouth and pulled at her plump bottom lip, nipping into it and lapping at the copper taste. It should have poisoned her, but instead it enlivened her and brought warmth to her pale face. Kara was like courage on her tongue, a burst of sweet flavors that made her feel stronger and safer. 

She dropped her hands to Kara’s pants and freed the alpha’s cock with a quick tug of the zipper. The warmth of it scorched her palm and Lena stroked what she could as Kara tore off her panties and hoisted her up by the ass. Lena’s back scratched against the rough bark of a tree as Kara pitched her hips forward and forced her girthy erection deep into her cunt.

The stretch left her dizzy with a need so profound all she could do was moan for more. Slick soaked Lena’s thighs and she raked her sharp nails across Kara’s broad, powerful shoulders. She clung onto the alpha, her inner walls clutching wetly around Kara’s cock, and groaned into the side of her neck.

“You feel like sunlight,” Lena whimpered, undulating as Kara took her with hard, deep strokes that shook the branches on the tree. “So warm,” She deliriously whispered, tangling her fingers into Kara’s blonde hair to kiss and nip over the expanse of the alpha’s throat. 

Lena scraped her nails against Kara’s scalp and listened to her quickened heartbeat. It called to Lena like the beat of a song she had only just discovered and she moved to the rhythm of it, riding Kara just as roughly as the alpha fucked her. She salivated at the sound of it, at the scent of Kara, and licked along her racing pulse point with longing.

The alpha’s scent became more potent the longer Kara was inside of her. It registered to her that she was mating with a lycan in the middle of the forest, and that this was a depraved and forbidden act. The raw smacking of Kara’s cock pushing into her tight, wet cunt would bruise her thighs. 

She wondered if the wolf’s venom was polluting her mind when she whined for permission to get down on all fours. Her quiet, nonverbal cues seemed to be awakening all of the alpha’s instincts. Kara gripped her ass harder and pounded into her until she was on the fringes of pleasure. Lena’s inner muscles were clinging to Kara’s cock and the liquid silk inside of her was warmer than ever.

All of the sudden, Kara pulled out and lowered her feet to the ground. “Present,” She commanded and placed a hand on the back of Lena’s neck as she switched positions.

Lena braced herself with her hands and raised her ass into the air. Even in complete darkness, she knew that Kara would be able to see her rosy cunt, dripping and sore from rough sex. 

It was only in bending for Kara that she realized she didn’t belong on her knees, but some little suffering part of her responded to all of the protective energy Kara gave off. 

“Are you going to fuck me like an omega bitch now?” Lena scoffed, her old accent coming through when she cursed. 

Kara’s growl seemed affirmative, and Lena gasped when the lycan fisted her hair to lean down and press her lips to her ear. “We both know that’s exactly what you want.” She informed Lena gruffly and sank to her knees to press the hot, leaking tip of her cock against her eager entrance.

When Kara didn’t plunge into her cunt, Lena pushed back to take the thick head into her rippling muscles.

“Well, go on then,” Lena snapped, frustrated at her own desperation to have Kara buried deep inside of her. She clenched around the alpha’s tip just to hear Kara exhale sharply. “Show me. Use my cunt.”

There was no shame in the way Lena groaned from the force of Kara’s rough thrust, her tight inner walls spreading exquisitely for the alpha’s girth. Kara pushed her lower to the ground as she slammed every inch into her, and held Lena in place until she submitted. Lena’s provocative whine begged Kara to rut harder and the alpha tangled her hand in Lena’s hair and latched onto her hip as she took her at an intense pace.

Lena’s entire body quaked from the pounding, the friction of Kara hammering into her soaked folds was all the stimulation her clit needed and she came suddenly and unexpectedly with a cry. The spasms of her muscles didn’t slow Kara down, and she moaned as the lycan squeezed at her breasts.

Sex with an alpha was different, and not just because of their contrasting body temperatures, but because Kara’s cock pushed the limits of her snug channel. The ample head and thick shaft spread her pussy lips in a far stretch. It exposed her sensitive clit and Kara reached to give it a thorough rub while sliding into her. 

Lena lifted her arms up to place her palms against Kara’s legs. She raked her nails over skin, raising white trails that would sting. It might have been a little retaliatory, and she stopped when Kara strained against her and pumped seed into her cunt. Even in the moonlight, the prominent vein on the underside of Kara’s shaft was visible, pulsing hard in release. 

As Lena opened her mouth to mock the alpha for poor self-control, she realized Kara’s stamina was unaffected by the first orgasm. Kara’s cock felt even stiffer inside of Lena, pounding into her wet and clasping walls. 

“I can do this for hours before I knot,” Kara muttered and helped to tilt Lena’s backside up while filling her with deeper strokes. 

“Knot?” Lena whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke the unusual term and considered its possible meaning. She pressed her hands back against the dirt, holding herself up even as Kara crouched lower and the alpha’s rough thrusts threatened to knock her down. 

Lena’s breasts bounced from the movement and thick come dripped onto the earth beneath them when Kara pulled out. The alpha was possessive, touching her backside and breasts before she pushed Lena’s thighs together and mounted her again. 

With her legs closed, Kara’s cock felt even bigger, and Lena whined from the vigorous way the alpha opened up her pussy.

Kara’s fingers curled around her waist and Lena felt the lycan’s power when she sped up. It felt essential for Lena to take a brutal rutting, her body feverish with needs that went beyond all she had known.

Every grunt and growl that passed Kara’s lips evoked a reaction in Lena and her cunt flooded with slick.

From the way Kara hammered her hips, the alpha enjoyed the smell of her and Lena was shocked to find how exciting it was to be wanted. She could detect the shift in Kara’s pheromones, though she didn’t understand what it meant yet. Kara’s body jerked against her, and Lena whimpered as the alpha went rigid, her cock jerking with hot spurts of seed that satisfied Lena’s primal drives.

Lena was ready for Kara to pull out again. She waited for the precise moment the alpha’s erection slid out and then moved with vampiric speed to straddle Kara.

“My turn,” Lena asserted with a snap of her fangs. She splayed her hand against Kara’s chest to hold her down and let the alpha watch as she lowered herself. The head of Kara’s cock rested against the soft split of her pussy lips and Lena guided it inside.

Kara bucked under her. The dominant nature of the alpha demanded she be on top, though Lena refused to allow it. Instead she curled Kara’s blonde hair around her fingers and pulled the lycan’s mouth to her breast.

Kara’s lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking with dedication and looping her tongue around Lena’s pink areola before moving on to the next. 

Lena rolled her hips faster to fill her cunt and braced her hands on the alpha’s shoulders while she moaned as Kara played with her breasts.

Lena doubted any omega had the guts to treat an alpha this way, and she tried Kara’s patience by going slower and holding back at the slightest jolt of Kara’s hips. She smirked down at the subdued lycan, and how Kara’s teeth tightened in straight rows that didn’t quite stifle her grunts of discontent. 

“I bet no one has ever done this to you before,” Lena whispered with the lightest caress of her lips over Kara’s earlobe. “You’re accustomed to being the powerful one in a physical relationship, aren’t you?” She grabbed at Kara’s breast, showing the alpha just what it was like to be at her mercy. 

If the mating bite made her subject to Kara’s desires, then that certainly went both ways, and Lena took control without any protest on Kara’s part. Kara’s cock throbbed inside of her, rigid and ready to bust, but Lena moved with languid rocks and denied relief. 

“Uh-uh, no coming,” Lena muttered and eased off when she thought there was a chance Kara would orgasm. 

Every so often she stole a glance down at Kara’s painfully swollen erection and clutched it in one hand so she could slide just the tip in and out of her cunt. Her entrance was a little tense and uncooperative after teasing herself for so long, and squeezed that much harder around Kara’s dick. 

“Do your omegas just lie down and let you do all of the work?” Lena asked with a glimmer of reproving curiosity in her eyes, and a subtle jealousy that came from the fleeting thought that Kara could have other mates. 

The wolf’s venom was screwing with her head and filling it with all kinds of ridiculous ideas, that this might be the only time she would ever have sex with Kara, and that Kara could go on to choose a mate more fitting. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Kara resentfully disclosed and peered down at Lena’s neck to avoid eye contact as she disclosed, “I’ve only mated once before and that was with a beta. You’re my first and only omega. You’re my mate for life—“ 

It took Lena a minute to decode Kara’s words, but when she did, she realized that from the alpha’s perspective, they were effectively married. Her lips twisted in a strange little smile as she almost laughed at the absurdity of Kara’s confidence in announcing them mates for life. As if hers hadn’t ended long ago. 

“Well, if my coven finds out we’ve done this, you won’t live for very long.” Lena warned, though the alpha only groaned out like having sex with her was worth that risk. 

Lena forced her cunt down on Kara’s entire length and began a bounce that was rushed and caused the alpha’s thighs to slap her noisily. Her pussy lips were scarlet when Lena glanced down at their laps, and her skin glistened with sweat that she believed had rubbed off from Kara. It was curious that she could feel a small thump inside of her chest, though she told herself it was nothing but the impact shocks from riding Kara’s cock so hard. 

She craved Kara, and it was more than her natural cravings—a blood lust, and a lust for blood, along with some other new appetite. Her cunt clenched in expectation as Kara raised her hips to thrust in quick repetitions and growled against Lena’s neck. 

The alpha seemed to be nearing a climax, and when it hit, Kara pumped an abundant amount of creamy seed into her. Kara directed the rest of it in between her pussy lips and stroked at her cock to send the last few splashes onto Lena’s stomach. Pushing back inside, Kara manipulated her clit with two fingers, reducing Lena to a quivering mess. 

Lena whined and tried to press her knees inward around Kara’s thighs. She made a pathetic sound when Kara picked her up and laid her out on top of her own coat.

The werewolf’s eyes shifted preternaturally in the darkness, flashing as she settled down between Lena’s legs and pulled them high above her head. Kara rubbed some of her seed against Lena’s slit, and notched a finger into her to feel the strong contraction of her muscles. Just fingering her that way aroused Kara enough that she released another small spurt of come onto Lena’s thigh. 

Kara angled herself over Lena and their lips met in a soft kiss with lazy and slow strokes of their tongues. Pheromones drifted around Lena, and because of the bite on her neck, she understood the scents as expressions of connection and love. 

Lena could sense the importance of the mating bond through Kara and tried to come to terms with her emotions regarding it. It would have been rational to hate Kara for claiming her, though something told Lena that the alpha would find a way to sever their bond if it came to that.

“Do you want my knot?” Kara asked considerately and tucked a few strands of dark hair behind Lena’s ear. 

Lena had no idea what a knot was and didn’t want to ask, but she assumed it was related to her status as Kara’s omega, so she nodded. 

She impulsively decided that the sex was good enough to justify being in a secret relationship with an alpha, whether they were mates for life or not. Her cunt certainly liked the stretch that Kara’s girth caused. She whimpered at how her pussy spread, and at the faintly uncomfortable way her lips parted and pulled taut. For some reason, Kara’s cock felt more excited and broader and the first couple of inches needed to slide in carefully before the alpha could freely move.

The roughness of their mating was gone, and it startled Lena to experience the slower, no less powerful, lunges that pushed Kara’s cock deep into her clutching walls. The ache it created was wonderful, and Lena could feel every vein and ridge along the alpha’s shaft.

Her cunt became even wetter than before, and she wondered if it was because of the change of position, or if her body was preparing to take Kara’s swelling cock.

It was intimate to stare into Kara’s eyes, yet Lena couldn’t bring herself to look away. She wove her hands around the lycan’s shoulders and brought her closer still. The sweat slick of Kara’s skin glided over her breasts and nipples as she welcomed another kiss. 

Kara seemed intent to give her full, deep thrusts and Lena groaned each time the alpha bottomed out. She wasn’t sure what was happening, or why her cunt felt much tighter around Kara’s cock.

Lena whined and tucked her face against Kara’s throat as her reddened hole stretched wider, her pussy lips forced aside until she trembled from the sensation and building pressure.

“Kara,” She whimpered, vulnerable as her lips pressed wetly against the alpha’s racing pulse.

The alpha responded by sliding a hand between their heated skin to massage into Lena’s spread folds, her fingers rubbing tight circles over her clit until the ache of her cunt was not only pleasant, but extraordinary.

“You can take it.” Kara encouraged, her lips grazing Lena’s ear as she rocked forward with more insistence, like their bonding depended on it. “This feels so good. Please, Lena, relax and don’t clench. Let me—let me get it completely inside of you.” 

Lena grit her teeth together, but a gasp still made it through her lips as she glanced down at her stretching cunt. The base of Kara’s cock was at least twice the size it had been before. 

Kara still needed to slide the thickest part into her and Lena wasn’t sure she would be able to handle it. With a soft whine and a lot of heavy panting, Lena attempted to open her legs to help the knot fit and inadvertently scraped her fangs across Kara’s tanned throat.

The sweet taste of copper coated the tip of Lena’s tongue and she moaned as she lapped it up. She felt the vibrations of Kara’s groan when she wrapped her lips more firmly around the scratch, and locked her thighs around the alpha’s hips to offer up her cunt. 

“Kara,” Lena whispered, giving the lycan time to pull back, but the alpha surprised her by baring her neck, and Lena gave into her own primal desires.

She pressed her fangs into Kara’s racing pulse and punctured the skin with just enough force to make the experience erotic. Then she sucked, with slow languid rolls of her tongue and whined as Kara’s shaft stiffened further. The alpha pitched her hips harder with more urgency and Lena could taste Kara’s excitement when she undulated against her. The short, sharp gasps of breath punctuated the staccato of Kara’s heartbeat and Lena clung to her tighter. A guttural groan tore out of the alpha’s throat and then she strained beautifully, emptying her cock with powerful throbs that brought her to sudden orgasm. 

The tight pulsing of Lena’s cunt pulled every last drop from Kara, and she shuddered underneath the alpha.

“This is a knot,” Lena rasped, more to herself than to Kara, and then closed her eyes with a gasp as the bulge sank into her pussy and stayed inside of her spasming entrance. Even if she tried to pry it out, there would be no getting it loose and somehow that appealed to her. The knot united them, and it gave her the chance to lie with Kara and ponder her feelings that were in constant fluctuation.

Lena had slept with an enemy and most of her coven would consider that an unforgivable transgression. The ones who she trusted with her life might forsake her, though she did have a few followers who would remain loyal.

“You can’t let your pack know what we’ve done,” Lena whispered, tilting her chin up to Kara and touching her face with a tenderness that felt natural.

“They saw me claim you,” Kara reminded her, still breathing faster because of the knot. “They’ll never forgive me for that, but Non would have to change pack laws to allow them to hunt you now.”

“That’s convenient, but I’m sure Non is going to make a special exception in my case,” Lena huffed and cuddled into the alpha as she closed her eyes. “We’re in danger on both sides. My coven certainly can’t find out that I’ve mated with you. If Lex discovers us, he’ll kill us both.”

Protective pheromones unfurled from Kara and she gave a low, threatening growl as she asserted, “Not if I take care of him first.”

“Lex has been around for centuries, and whenever we thought him dead, he always came back. We’re not safe together, Kara, and we might never be,” Lena acknowledged, wondering how after one night that could leave a profound sadness within her.

Kara stroked her fingers across Lena’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together. “I wouldn’t say that,” She murmured, and with gentle fingers tipped Lena’s head to the side. “I think our bloodlines are stronger together.”

Lena opened her eyes to see the first rays of morning light spilling through the trees. She reached for it, unafraid to feel the radiant warmth trickle over her fingers, and smiled when it didn't burn.

**Author's Note:**

> For a whole library of smutty goodness, check out the links below: 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
